Girl Scouts
by Mothirix
Summary: Willow has a hard time in her girl scouts group. A lot of the girls tease her. But one day they make a huge mistake.


Willow was beyond unique. As the other girl scouts put it "Willow was a huge weirdo". She was the one who always lit the fires on camping trips and would just stare at them. Willow always brought her lighter along with her. And Willow brought her weird bear named "Bernie" along with her. Weird.

Everyone stood away from Willow but their was one girl who liked to mess with her. The girls name was Cindy Lawston. Cindy liked bullying Willow who brushed Cindy's insults off. Cindy liked pushing Willow into mud only for her to get up and clean herself up.

But one day, Miss. Lawston took it a little to far.

It was the night of a camping trip. All the girl scouts were camping in Cindy's tent. They were talking about boys and how cute they were. Some of the girls were talking about famous movie stars. It was all around talking in the tent and every girl was in their. Everyone except Willow of course.

The troupe leaders put Willow in her own separate camp. She had to set up her own tent unlike Cindy who's tent was put up for her. But Willow got a badge for it. Willow laid down in her tent clutching Bernie and flicking the lighter on and off.

Cindy hosted her little tent slumber party. Their were chips,soda,pillow fights,nail polish and everything else they wanted. Cindy was talking about boys with another girl when a short-haired blonde haired girl went up to her.

"Hey Cindy," The girl said. "This slumber party is great but aren't we missing a girl scout? Willow? I thinks that's her name."

Cindy smirked at the blond girl. Her brown hair was nicely braided and was laying on her side. Cindy stroked her braid especially when trying to show it off . She had a smirk of pure evil and her eyes glowered at the blond girl.

"Yes her name is Willow," Cindy said in a fake sweet voice. "Why are you even caring about her? She is a weirdo that doesn't deserve such fun."

Cindy resumed her conversation with the other girl when the blond girl stepped up to her closer. Cindy looked at her in annoyance and paused her conversation. The blonde girl looked nervous in front of Cindy but Cindy just smiled at her.

"Sweetie, Stop caring about Willow," Cindy said standing up. Everyone went silent and looked up at Cindy. "That girl is a freak and doesn't deserve anything. Just leave her alone and let her be her weird self."

"But I've never met Willow,' The blond girl said. "It would be nice to meet her. Maybe she is nice."

Everyone in the tent than started bursting of laughing. The short-haired Blondie turned pink in the face as everyone laughed at what she said. Cindy herself had been laughing so hard tears were coming out. The blond girl turned away from Cindy and sat down.

Cindy continued to laugh and laugh. Willow was not "nice". At least not to Cindy. To Cindy, Willow was just a strange girl who needed to be put down. Cindy was never going to get along with Willow as long as she lived on earth.

Then, Cindy got a brilliant idea. She gave another one of her famous evil smirks and giggled a little. The other girls looked up at her in curiosity as she giggled and smirked. She than looked back at the other girls.

"Listen up ladies," Cindy started. "The Blondie is right. We should of invited Willow to our party. In fact, lets pay her a visit right now. I think this will all be a little fun visit."

Cindy gave the girls a look that meant she was up to no good. The girls than looked at Cindy with a evil grin. They all got up and one girl pulled out a small object. Girls started looking outside the tent to see if Willow was still up.

The girl who pulled out the small object gave it to Cindy. Cindy than flicked it back to reveal a shiny blade. She closed the knife and and held it her hand. She than walked towards the flap out the tent to look out at Willow's. She could see a tiny bit of light than went on and off.

"We have to be quiet," Cindy said in a hushed voice. "Don't wake up the troupe leaders or we will get in trouble."

The girls all stood up and followed Cindy out of the tent. Cindy's night gown swayed in the cool breeze while she walked across the grass. She walked slowly with the rest of the girls. They could see the glint of light coming from Willow's tent.

As the walked over, Cindy pushed the blade back up and held it tight. Cindy had a look of eagerness in her eyes as she was getting closer and closer to her tent. Then, Cindy stopped the line of girls and was at the base of Willow's tent.

"Wake up Willow!" Cindy said kicking her tent. Cindy could see Willow jerk right up. Willow looked through the tent flap.

"Yes?" Willow said in a hushed voice. "What is-"

Cindy than slashed through Willow's tent with her blade. Her tent had a huge gash in the tent flap. Willow than went back inside her tent and held onto her teddy bear Bernie.

A few girls than went inside her tent and grabbed Willow by her hair. Every girl was laughing at Willow while she tried to get away. The other girl scouts were pulling Willow out of the tent but Willow was trying to reach for her lighter. The girls than tossed Willow out of the tent and at Cindy's feet.

"Hello orphan Willow," Cindy said in a very fake cheery voice. "How's your parents? Oh wait, You don't have any cause they are both gone! I bet they killed themselves were you were first born. They couldn't stand your ugliness!"

Girls continued to laugh at her misfortune. But Willow just sat up and looked at Cindy. Willow looked like she was going to cry but she didn't. She brushed herself off as Cindy chuckled at her. Cindy than grabbed Willow by her pigtails for Willow to give a small squeak.

Cindy held her knife up to Willow's skull. Willow desperately tried jerking but Cindy had a tight grip on. The cold blade touching against her skin made her shiver. Cindy laughed in her ear as Willow was about to shed a tear.

"Hey Cindy!" A girl scout said coming out of the tent. "Look it here, Its Willow stuffed bear."

Cindy let go of Willow's hair and left her on the ground. The girl scouts laughed and laughed as Cindy took the bear and held it by its arm. Willow faced the ground unable to look up at Cindy. She seemed as if she was going to burst out into tears.

Another girl came out of the tent holding Willow's lighter. She flicked it on and off before tossing it at Willow's head. Willow looked up and tried to reach for her possession but a few of the girls held Willow back from getting it. Cindy than kicked it farther away.

"Please, Leave me alone!" Willow yelled. A few girls noticed some of the troupe leaders camps light up. "Just give me back my stuff!"

"How sweet, Willow still sleeps with a toy," Cindy said mockingly. She swayed Bernie side to side grinning at it. "It must mean so much to Willow. It would be a shame if someone damaged it."

Cindy than held the blade up to the stuffed bears neck. Willow tried reaching for her Bernie but the girls held her back tightly from getting it. Willow begged and pleaded to be let go but nobody listened to her. Willow than noticed a few troupe leaders standing a few feet away from them.

The troupe leaders did nothing to stop them. Maybe they didn't see Willow. Or maybe they just didn't care. A few went back inside their tents while a small number stayed by to watch. Willow tried getting their attention but it was no use. They than all went back inside.

Cindy than pushed the blade farther into the fabric of Bernie. Willow screamed at her to stop but Cindy just laughed. The rest of the girls blocked out her screaming with their laughter. Their nails dug deeper into her shoulders the more she tried to pull away. Willow than just started crying.

"Oh shut it you little bitch!" Cindy barked at Willow. "You're a goddamn freak that needs to die. Maybe after this you'll kill yourself. It would be such a honor to see that!"

Cindy's eyes were wild and she gave a maniac kind of laugh. She looked at Bernie and was about to cut him. The girl scouts egged her on while Willow looked to the ground and while tears fell from her eyes. Cindy laughed at her with the rest of the girls.

"Just stop," Willow said softly. "What did i ever do to you?"

No one heard Willow. They were all to busy waiting for Cindy to cut through the bear. But every girl knew, including Willow, She wanted Willow to see her cut through Bernie. Willow refused to look up. She was to busy crying to look up. Willow than felt a rush of confidence go through her body.

Willow stopped crying and with all of the force she had, tried to get lose of the girls grip. She was able to get some of the girls hands off of her and than was able to pull away from the rest. Willow darted for her lighter while the other girls tried to go after her.

"GET HER!" Cindy yelled at the girl scouts. "DON'T STOP TILL YOU GET HER!"

Willow than got an idea. Willow ran into the forest near her tent with a bunch of girl scouts running after her. Cindy herself was running after Willow, pushing every other girl away to get her. Cindy seemed to be going crazy as she ran after Willow.

Willow than was able to run far enough away from the girl scouts. Willow than flicked on her lighter and put the flame spread to a tree. Willow ran again and she could see the flames spread faster and faster, licking up the entire forest.

Everything seemed quite for a minute and Willow stopped running. She smiled as she saw the flames get bigger and bigger. Everything bad that happened to her seemed to go away. Then the quite moment lasted no longer as she heard the screams of the girl scouts.

Willow than lit another tree on fire near her and ran towards the bigger flames. She could hear the desperate sounds of girls trying to move through the flames. And their Willow was, Looking at a beautiful big flame.

"YES! BURN!" Willow screamed happily.

Willow than danced around the flames as her fellow girl scouts were toppling over from no oxygen. Willow than saw Cindy drop Bernie and her knife and fell over. She was coughing and tried to scream for help but couldn't.

"H-h-help me W-W-Willow." Cindy said coughing. Soon she stopped coughing and than stopped breathing all together.

Willow than picked up Bernie and walked away. Soon Willow made her way to the end of the forest. The whole entire forest was engulfed in flames. There were no more girl scouts screaming. They all died. Willow than began her journey back to her Orphanage


End file.
